Dragon Riders of Berk -Training our way
by 6MoonlightShadow9
Summary: Hiccup, Toothless, Rina, Heartbeat and the gang continue their adventures in Dragon riders of Berk! It takes place befor the epilogue in How to train your dragon our way. Don't own HTTYD or DRB!
1. Episode 1: How to start a Dragon Academy

Episode 1

This is Berk. For generations, it was viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. My best friend and girlfriend,Rina, and I met Toothless and Heartbeat. Together, we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them.

Days passed and right now Rina, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, me and our dragons were having one of our flying trainings.

,, Okay, guys. Best trick competition. Who's up first?" I asked after Rina and me landed with Heartbeat and Toothless.

,,Uh..." started Fishlegs.

,,Me!" yelled Snotlouth.

,,Actually, I think it's...".

,,ME!".

,,Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, go!" Astrid yelled irritated.

,, Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on fire...!" but before he could continue Hookfang took off making Snotlought scream. They were going really fast through air, rocks and water.

,,You think we should help him?" Rina asked uninterested and I knew what answer she was looking for. Nah!

Hookfang came back with Snotlout. He opened his eyes and saw that he was safe.

,,I'm alive? I'm alive!" he shouted but then realised we were lokig at him.

,, Of course I am.". Rina eye rolled.

,, It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go!" said Fishlegs and together with Meatlug he made a really pathetic surcle.

,, Yes! New personal best." he said hugging Meatlug and she gave him a lick. Rina blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something but then closed them back without saying a thing.

,,My turn! No, my turn!" we heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting.

,, Guys, same dragon." I said rising a brow.

,, Oh, right." but after they took off they couldn't agree where to go.

,,We almost died!" said Ruffnut after they made it back.

,, Ugh, I know. Go again?" said Tuffnut smiling.

,, Hey, it's my turn! You might want to take notes." Astrid said with a confident smirk. Her presentation was great, I'll give her that. Tail flip, twirling and an upward spiral.

,,Yea, but can you do it without the dragon?" asked Snotlought and got a punch from her.

,, Well, looks like we got our work cut out for us, there, guys." I said giving Rina a wink. We always fly together. They work better and so do we. We started with a back flip and dived down until we almost hit the water but then straightened up. Avoiding every obstacle with tremendous speed, we came across two connected sea stacks. We jumped at the same time off of our dragons and ran over the sea stack, jumping at the other end and landing on Toothless and Heartbeat at a precise moment.

,,Another win." said Rina giving me a high five.

,,Good job, bud."I said petting Toothless.

Yes, we're still the best. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons.

When Rina, Toothless, Heartbeat and I came back to the village we saw... chaos.

,,What the...?".

A Gronkle was chasing a yack, a woman was screaming at two Terrible Terrors, a man was yelling at a Nadder for standing on his roof, a Nightmare fought a Viking for a bag of apples, some dragons were playing and took some woman's bra... But the worst was the ,,green rain".

,, Incoming! Look out! Dragon poop!" yelled some of the Vikings while dozen of dragons were flying ower us and did... well their business.

,, Ew, gross, gross, gross." Rina said while we were taking some steps back trying not to get hit by the poop.

,, Oh, that's disgusting. Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket." I greeted a pair of Vikings which we bumped into, both holding a shield on a stick over their heads also protecting our heads from the ,,rain".

,,Sorry about the, uh..." I apologized for the dragons. Rina nodded still grossed out.

,,Every day at 3:00. They're regular. A tip of the cap." Bucket said.

,, Better than the days when it was kill or be killed. Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours! Bucket, give the boy the cod." said Mulch. Bucket lifted the cod up but the bag was torn and empty.

,,I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" he asked. Let's say he isn't the brightest Viking.

,, Uh, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I'm afraid the, uh..." Rina pointed at a group of Terible Terrors devouring the fish.

Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad.

But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away.

,,Uh-oh. Don't look now but here comes the joy killer."said Rina pointing at the old man named Mildew. He and his sheep Fungus live far from the village. He hates everything and everyone and especially dragons.

,,Stoick!" he yelled calling my dad who was talking to Gobber about some new fish that just arrived.

,,Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." said Gobber with a frown.

,,You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." my dad said, eye rolling.

,, It's the dragons demons are not fit to live among civilized men." he said.

,, Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think people built your house so far outside of town?" asked Rina making a grin.

,, Oh, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons upend our village carts turn people's houses into piles of rubble! They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes? " he said, drawing attention from the other Vikings.

,,He's right. He's hideous." said Gobber. Rina nodded.

,,These are wild and unpredictable beasts. They even cracked this man's skull like an egg." he said tapping Bucket on the bucket on top of his head.

,, You need to put those dragons in cages. If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home And destroy the entire village." he said and everyone agreed making noise.

,, They don't mean any harm, they're just dragons being dragons." I said but they didn't look too pleased.

,, Look, Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it." my dad took over.

,, Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say, you better do something about it!" Mildew said leaving us with an angry mob.

...

Rina and Gobber came over with Heartbeat to discuss todays problem.

,,We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs." my dad suggested walking back and forward in front of the fireplace.

,, Signs? For dragons?" asked Gobber, confused.

,,No, for the people.".

,,Signs? For vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick.".

,,Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza.".

,,Not a good idea Mr. Stoick. They breathe fire." said Rina.

,,I know very well they breathe fire. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure...".

,,No, dad, wait! What if I deal with the dragons?" I said stepping forward.

,,You?".

,,Who else? If anyone can control them, it's me. I am the best man for the job." I said while Toothless was nudging me.

,,You're not a man yet, Hiccup." my dad fired back.

,, Not if you don't give him the chance to be." said Rina backing me up. Our dads shared a look.

,, Fair 'll have your chance. Starting tomorrow.".

...

,,You sure you don't want any help?" Rina asked the next morning while we were walking through the village.

,,I'm sure. It will be easy." I said petting Toothless, my backup.

,,Okay, if you say so. The two of us will be with the gang if you need us." she said flying away on Heartbeat. I turned to the village with a confident look.

,, Okay, gang. There's gonna be some changes around here." but as soon as I said that there was a plea for help.

,, Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!" a women said running into her house.

,, Hold on, I'll help you just... No."I said to the Deaddly Nadder when it turned to me and patted her nose to calm her down.

,, All right." and it was working until a bunch of chickens who were being chased by a Gronkle got the Nadder excited again. They both chickens the chikens and when I was about to stop them I saw a Nadder and a Nightmare fighting. Their fight caused some sheeps to run wildly and even got one on fire.

,,Toothless, stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep." I said chasing the sheep with a bucket filled with water. Everything was a mess. It was even worse than yesterday. It was bad but on the bright side, I finaly put out the sheep. But then I heard splashing sounds behind me. I turned around and saw a flock of dragons flying over Berk. It was 3 o'clock.

,, Oh, no!" was the last thing I said before everything went green.

...

,,Everything hurts, Toothless! Even this..." I said taking of my prosthetic leg when we were inside my house. I felt like a dargon ran over me. Actualy two did but still...

I heard a shriek and through the window came Heartbeat and snuggled into Toothless. If she was here the that means...

,,Hiccup!" Rinna called from downstairs. I quickly put the leg back on and pretended everything was fine.

,, Perfect. I don't look too beat up, do I?" I asked the two dragons and they both gave me a fake smile.

,,Oh, great. Dragon pity. Hey, Rina. What a nice surprise." I said to her when se came up.

,,Yeah, a surprise even though I stay here more often than at home. So, how was your day?" she asked folding her arms, giving me a smirk. I had a funny feeling she knew.

,,You saw everything didn't you?".

,,Yup! It's hard to believe you're still standing." she said shaking her head.

,, I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." I said throwing myself on the bed.

,,Hiccup!" and just like that my rest was over. My dad came barging in.

,,What's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!" he said.

,,I know it looks bad...".

,,Really bad." Rina interrupted.

,,But this is only, uh, phase one of our master plan." I said.

,,What...?!"Rina started but I covered her mouth giving her ,just go with it' look.

,,Um, yeah! Right." she said nodding her head.

,, So you do have a plan?" he asked, suspiciously.

,, Of course we do. It's very complex, lots of drawings, several moving parts..." I said nudging Rina.

,,Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild." she said, getting the message.

,, Well, this better be real, because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." he said leaving the house.

We looked at Toothless and Heartbeat who had their ears down from sadness.

,,Don't worry, guys. Your heads are not going anywhere." I said petting them. Then Rina came and gave me a small punch on the arm.

,,That's for making me lie. I hope you really do have a plan. You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only two of us." she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

,,Yes, I know. But now I do have a plan." I said giving her a smirk. She narowed her eyes and I could almost hear the ding! in her head.

,,We are going to get in so much trouble.".

...

,,Your plan is to train Dragons?" asked Astrid when we all gathered in the arena.

,,Now I'm starting to doubt our plan." said Rina.

,,Why is that?" I asked putting down a basket in front of Toothless and Heartbeat.

,,Train dragons? Here? Where we used to kill them?" she asked raising a brow.

,,Right. Because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." I said pushing Toothless away to stop him from oppening the bag.

,,Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid said petting her woried dragon.

,, That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." said Fishlegs hugging his sad Meatlug.

,, It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena, Hiccup." Astrid said looking around.

,,Well, it would be, if he did, yeah. But he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Rina said looking away.

,,Wait, so, we're going behind your father's back?"asked Astrid.

,, There you go. Talking about it. Uh, all right. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village. We've gotta do something about that." I said, not giving up.

,, Got it. Help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that. Here's how we're gonna do it. First, we make them really, really angry. No problem. We anger everybody." Tuffnut and Ruffnut talked.

,,Guys, this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me!" Rina said with the most scariest expression she ever had.

,, You're right. She's sorry." said Tuffnut but got hit by a bucket for being... well him. I shaked my head and took bread from the bag.

,, Okay, then. Next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." I said demonstrating it on Toothless.

,, Eh, no, no, no, no. Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little different." Snotlout said taking the bread out of my hand.

,,Snotlout, I don't think...".

,,No, let him demonstrate." Rina smirked, stopping me. Snotlout threw the bread into the air which Hookfang grabbed.

,, When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and drop that right now! You hear me?!" but Hokfang just got irritated and spit out the bread and grabbed him instead.

,,See? He dropped it." said Snotlout from inside Hookfangs jaw.

,,Should we help him?" asked Fishlegs.

,,Yeah, in a minute." Rina said.

,, All right, we've got a lot of traing to do. But together, we can keep these dragons under control." I said handing everyone some bread, forgetting all about Snotlout who was still hanging from Hookfangs jaw.

...

We came prepared into the village but there were no Dragons to calm down. Actualy there weren't even people to calm down.

,,That was easy." said Ruffnut.

,,Lunch?" suggested Snotlouth. This is weird. I had a bad feeling about this. Rina and I looked at each other and she shruged her shoulders.

,,If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" I asked and got my answer when something exploded in the distance.

,,Something tells me that way." Rina said making a worried expression.

We ran to the source of the explosion and found the big barn with our winter supplies eaten and burned. Most of the dragons flew away but the ones that stayed behind...

,,Stormfly?" Atrid called and made a disapointed face.

,,Hookfang!" Snotlought did the same.

Rina and I entered the barn and saw my dad throwing a pole off of himself.

,,They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" my dad said leaving the barn.

,, I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge. Now look what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for those beasts." Mildew said giving us an evil smirk. I tought Rina was going to snap.

,,Dad, I swear I can fix this. We we were just starting to...".

,,Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" he said pointing at Toothless and Heartbeat who were also eating some of the fish.

,,Heartbeat, Toothless, you should know better!" Rinna shouted at them and they immediately dropped the fish, making a guilty face.

,, Bucket, Mulch, man the boats! We need another catch." my dad said picking up some baskets.

,, It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." said Mulch.

,, Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!". The nodded in agreement.

,, Dad, please, you gotta listen to me. I know dragons...".

,,Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" my dad said with a determined look.

,, Bah! You can't just cage these dragons. You need to send them away now!" said Mildew with angry Vikings suporting him.

,, You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son." and just like that he left.

...

,,I can't believe we have to send them away!" said Snotlout while we were eating dinner in the great hall.

,,It's gonna be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." said Astrid, looking at her soup.

,,Every night before I went to sleep, meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?" asked Fishlegs, almost crying.

,,I volunteer Tuffnut." said Ruffnut pushing away her dinner.

,,Whatever. What time should I be there?" asked Tuffnut, not caring.

,,Come on, guys, let's get this over with." said Astrid getting up while everyone followed.

,,This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again." said Fishlegs and then they all left the dining hall. We almost everyone.

,,You okay?" I asked Rina who was in a corner petting Heartbeat. She looked at me like she lost the will to live. Her eyes were empty.

,,I don't want them to leave. If they leave, I will too." she said hugging Heartbeat.

,,We can't let that happen. Toothless is like a brother I never had." I said petting my sad Toothles and hugging Rina who was on the edge of crying.

,,Oh, my dear Night Furies. I'm gonna miss you so much." Mildew said sarcastically. Toothles and Heartbeat growled at him. Now I was starting to get mad.

,,You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." he said and it was obviously to get under our skin.

,,That's it! I'm gonna..." Rina started but was interrupted by a loud door opening. The big doors opened and a cold air came in, putting out the big fire. Toothless and Heartbeat shoot at the fireplace, making another cosy fire. And in that moment an idea struck me but it looked like I wasn't the only one. Rina had her eyes wide opened and a smile from ear to ear.

,,I tought of it first!" we said at the same time.

,,Come on we have to stop them from locking up the dragons!" I said and we took off as fast as we could. We could see the arena and they almost closed the gate with the dragons inside.

,,Stop!" Rina yelled drawing their attention. We landed next to our friends and reopened the gate, letting the dragons out.

,,What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again?"Astrid asked.

,, Uh, one of those. Look, the dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature." I said.

,,We just need to learn how to use it."Rina said and then we explained them our plan.

The next morning we put our plan to action. Snotlout and Hookfang helped Mulch and Bucket to catch fish, Astrid, Fishlegs and I with out dragons helped Mildew with farming and the twins and Rina lead a bunch of wild boars to a barn with the help of Heartbeat, Barf and Belch. We close the gate to the barn and we had more than enough food to cover up the damage.

,,That was awesome! How did you know that was gonna work?"Astrid asked.

,, Because they're dragons, so they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them." I said petting Toothless.

,,You know who we should actually be thanking?" asked Rina. And speaking of the devil...

,,There they are, Stoick. Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew complained.

,,No. This is not what I asked for." my dad said with a frown.

The next thing we know, we were back at the arena like we were being judged.

,,Oh, no. What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs asked, panicking.

,,I'm too pretty for jail." Ruffnut complained.

,,Heh! Where'd you hear that?" her brother mocking her.

,,You all disobeyed my orders, and there will be consequences." my dad said walking back and forward.

,,I told you we were gonna get in trouble." Rina whispered.

,,Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." I said. It was my idea after all.

,,No, you all had a hand in this. You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why...".

,,We're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber said, excited.

,,HUH?!" we all said.

,,Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" my dad complained.

,,I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead.".

,,Well, you told most of it!".

,,You can tell 'em the part about how proud you are of them.".

,, Gobber! Hiccup well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy is for you." my dad said letting our dragons out. They ran to their trainers. Toothless came to me and Heartbeat to Rina, asking for some petting. Then Rina jumped me making us fall on the ground and kissed me fully on the lips. We parted and stood up, smilng.

,, Now all you have to do is train 'em." my dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

,,Not a problem, dad. After all, I've got him." I said petting Toothles and then heard Rina clearing her throat.

,,And them too.".

Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.

,,"Berk Dragon Academy ". I like the sound of that." Rina said giving me a kiss while the others were putting a sign on the arena.

And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them.

Wouldn't you?


	2. Episode 2: Viking for Hire

Episode 2

Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone.

,,Every dragon has his own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world." Rina said standing in front of a big rock which we used for keeping scores for our little quiz in the arena. Rina managed the scores and I read the questions. Everyone else devided into two groups. In the first one were Astrid and Fishlegs and in the other Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The dragons were sound asleep next to us.

,,Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" I asked. The frist to answer was Astrids team.

,,Oh, Deadly Nadder." said Astrid.

,,Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun." added Fishlegs.

,,Correct. Point to team Astrid." I said and Rina added more points for them.

,, Score is now 100 to 10." said Rina counting.

,, And you started with 10." Astrid mocked the oposite team.

,, Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on? " asked Tuffnut, confused.

,,Next question. What is the shot limit of a hideous zippleback, team Snotlout?" I asked but Astrid had to add something.

,,I don't think they can count that high." she said.

,, Oh, really? Let's find out. Barf, Belch, fire!" Ruffnut commanded and they fired right above Astrid's, Fishleg's, Meatlug's and Stormfly's heads.

,,Looks like it's about three." said Tuffnut nodding confident.

,,Told you we could count that high." said Ruffnut.

,, It's six. You were half-right. Five points." I said pointing Rina right the points.

,,Yes! We're up to 30." said Ruffnut giving a high five to Snotlout and Tuffnut.

,, All right, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a deadly nadder?" she asked commanding Stormfly to shoot her spikes at the oposite team, pinning them against a wall.

,,No fair! She didn't give us time to answer." complained Tuffnut.

,, I've got a question. What happens when I send Hookfang on you?" Asked Snotlout getting off the wall.

,,Okay, guys, that's enough training. So we did some really good work here today." I said trying to settle the argument but Snotlout was persistant.

,,Prepare to face the monstrous nightmare" he said siting on Hookfang but as soon he got on Hookfangs flames went on and got Snotlouts butt on fire.

,,Aww ! That's the third time this week! Uuhhhh Sweet relief." he said sitting in the watering trough, putting the fire out.

,,Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" I asked woried about the dragon.

,,Maybe he just realized who his owner is." said Rina gesturing her hand at Snotlout.

,,There's room in here for two." said Snotlout looking at Rina.

,,Do you flirt with everything that has two legs and a skirt?" she asked disgusted and showed him back in the watering and I mounted our dragons and headed to the village.

,,I'm woried about my dad, Hiccup. He seems depressed. He has nothing to do since he doesn't have to make weapons for killing dragons." said Rina.

,,Don't wory. I'm sure he... What's that?" I asked pointing at a crowd gathered around Rina's house. We landed and was Gobber advertising his weapons.

,,Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again. This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." he said demonstrating the sword but it ruined the bread.

,,Eh... It's also great for making bread crumbs." but then the plate fell apart.

,,Moving on...".

,, Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils." said Mildew standing next to us. Rina didn't even notice him. She was looking at her poor father.

,,Up next, how about this-uh... Handy fly swatter." he said noticing a fly on the table and smashing it with a mace but the table broke down.

,,Uh-ha also good for getting rid of unwanted tables. Now, for the lady of the house.

When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have big bertha." he said touching a big catapult but accidently triggered it and launched a rock at a house making a hole in the roof. People found this ridiculous and started to leave.

,, Wait. There's more. Come back. You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet! That's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for ya." he said petting the catapult with a sad expression but I don't think he was talking about the catapult. I felt horrible. Everyone already left except for Mildew, Rina, me and our dragons.

,, Oh, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hiccup? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo." Mildew said and left.

,,I'll go help dad take everything back inside. See you." Rina said leaving with Heartbeat behind her. The worst part is that I know Mildew was right.

...

It was late and Toothles and me were resting on the roof, looking at the stars above.

,,You know Gobber made this for me? He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail." I sat to Toothless. Ever since I got home I couldn't sto thinking about Gobber. He lost everything because of me.

,,Don't look so bummed out." Rina said landing with Heartbeat on the roof and getting of to sit next to me.

,,How can't I? I mean, I'm the reason you're out of business. What if you can't find a way to make money anymore? What if you have to move away?!" I asked.

,,Don't wory about that. You know your dad would never let us leave. And we can always elope." she said smirking.

,,Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. No, I'm serious. I've got to find some way to help him." I said and then I heard my dad slamming the door. Rina and I headed down to greet him.

,,Hi dad.".

,,Hello Mr. Stoick.".

He let out a loud sigh, greeting us while rubbing his forehead. He looked exhausted.

,,Tough day of chiefing, dad?" I asked getting him a cup of beer.

,,I was all over the island. I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon is over. Sometimes I wish there were two of me.". And then it hit me.

,,That... There there are two of you!" I said throwing a log in the fire.

,,Is that another crack about my weight?!" he asked irritated. Rina snorted in laughter.

,,No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you." I said and Rina gave me a ,WHAT?!' look.

,,Gobber? Oh, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing... Eh, well, used to be, until you... Which is great, except for Gobber." my dad squirmed since Rina was in the room.

,,Exactly my point." I said and it looked like I got through to him.

,,You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand." he said putting his helmet on and headed out to find Gobber.

,,Which works out great, 'cause that's kinda the only one he has." I said when he closed the door. I turned a round and saw Rina leaning on a wall with her arms crossed and one brow up.

,,I have a bad feeling about this. My dad is not... how do I put it... diplomatic." she said.

,,Don't wory. I'm sure he'll be great." I said putting an arm around her.

,,What can go wrong?".

...

,,Today was a disaster!" my dad yelled, entering the house at the end of the day.

,,Why? What happened?" I asked getting down the stairs.

,,I took your suggestion and gave Gobber a half of my to do list. The worst decision I ever made! He named the new baby girl Magnus instead of Hildegard and his excuse was that the baby was too ugly to be named Hildegard. The parents were furious! Then ,,helped" Mulch and Bucket to solve their problem by giving them both a malet which they used to settle thing down. They had bruises bigger than my helmet. And on top of everything he used metal to fix a ship and guess what happened? It sank to the bottom of the sea!" he said sitting down in his chair, taking two ice blocks and puting them on his head. I passed him his cup of beer.

,, Wow, a two-block headache. You know, dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow'll be way better." I said but I'm not so convinced myself.

,,Oh, it will be for me because it won't involve Gobber." he said drinking away his beer.

,,What do you mean?" I asked a bit angry and a bit confused.

,,I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl "Magnus." Now, I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents." he said putting his empty cup down and picking up the blocks.

,, I can't believe you let him go. Well, we've got to help him." I said, now a bit more angry.

,,"We" don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber." he said giving me an evil smirk. Oh no. I went upstairs and found Rina smirking even worse than my dad.

,,Any more great ideas genius?" she asked.

,,Actualy, yes.".

...

,,You're bringing Gobber here?" asked Fishlegs pointing at the floor of the dragon academy.

,,He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He has spent a lifetime... you know... studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers." I said but now I had a bad feeling about this.

,,I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Gobber asked entering loudly. The dragons looked up and stiffened.

,, First of all, uh, welcome. Uh, and second, uh, tiny , uh, did you bring your, you know..." I asked looking at the cart he was dragging.

,,Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim. School's in session! " he yelled lifting a big mace with spikes and hitting the ground with it. The dragons ran away before you could say ,,Gobber".

,,Eh, I didn't like school either." he said putting it back while the others were looking at me with angry frowns.

Rina and I stayed with our dragons at the academy and after a few hours everyone else came back, complaining and rubbing their backs and butts.

,,What's wrong with you guys?" Rina asked.

Ugh! We've been riding our dragons for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." Astrid said rubbing her back.

,,Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him." I said scratching my head. I looked at the others and saw Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut in the butt.

,,Do you guys always have to fight?" I asked, irritated.

,,It's okay, I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back." said Tuffnut receiving another kick.

,,You gonna return the favor, or what?" Ruffnut asked turning around and the kicking continued.

,,We've flown for hours on Toothless and Heartbeat, and We've never had a problem." Rina said.

,,That's because you have saddles." she said pointing at the brown saddles we made.

,,Wait! That's it!".

...

,,Saddles? I love it!" said Gobber when I suggested that he can make saddles.

,,I've got so many ideas. But not like these. Good ones." he said throwing the sketches Rina and I made on the floor.

,,I'm glad you're excited, but I still think there are some things in my designs you could use.

I mean, you did teach me everything I know." I said picking up the drawings.

,,Exactly! That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers!" he said zaking out his tools.

,, I know you know what you're doing, but keep in mind, every dragon is different. So, you need to adjust the..."

,,Hiccup.".

,,But...".

,,Hiccup.".

,,But I just think...".

,,Hiccup! I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know. Now come on Rina. We have some work to do!".

It was dark and they were still working on the saddles. Tootless, Heartbeat and I were looking at the work shop. Heartbeat was a little sad beacause Rina was buisy.

,,You can go Rina. I'll take it from here. I've got my axe, and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a viking through and through... " we could hear Gobber sing and Rina coming out wiping her hands. She came to us and petted Heartbeat.

,,You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing." I said.

,,Oh, wait untill you see them." Rina said giving me a smile.

,,Why?".

,,You'll just have to wait until tomorow." she said and we went for our night flight.

...

It was morning and I gathered everyone at the academy. Gobber was going to show us the saddles he made.

,,All right, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to..." I started but Gobber cut me off.

,,I think they might want to hear from the artist himself. I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children. That is, if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado..." he said revealing... something.

,,Uh, wow, Gobber... This-this is certainly not what I imagined." I said looking at those... things.

,,How could it be? I'm Gobber. Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." he said tapping his helmet.

,,You, dad. You're unique. I inherited the stubbornness and guts from him. I'm all mum." she wisppered to me. I slightly nodded.

,,Sorry, but is that..." I pointed at one of the saddles that had a contraption on them.

,,Yep. Flamethrower." Rina said letting out a sigh when Gobber made the machine breathe fire.

,,Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" said Gobber proudly.

,,Uh, , not- not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually." I said trying not to offend him.

,,I know, but can you ever really have too much firepower?" he asked looking proudly at his babies. I shaked my head and looked at the others trying out the other saddles. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had catapults on each saddle. They launched some rocks and ended up hitting the heads of their dragons, knocking them out.

,,Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea." I said and Rina nodded.

,,You can do it, girl. Think light." I heard Fishlegs trying out a saddle with a lot of maces but it was too heavy for Meatlug.

,,Oh, come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than fishlegs." Gobber said, insulted.

,, My mom says I'm just husky." Fishlegs said, stung a little.

,,Come on, Hookfang." said Snotlout trying to put the saddle on Hookfang but the dragon got angry and threw the saddle away.

,,What's wrong with you? That's it! Someone's trading with me!" yelled Snotlout.

,,Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." said Tuffnut sarcastically.

,,This saddle's actually pretty good." said Astrid after a test flight.

,,Wait till you try the horn.". She blew the horn but it spooked Stormfly who shot her spikes at Snotlout, pinning him to the wall.

,,Really?! Again?!".

,,So anyway, I I think we're really gonna need to make a few Changes." I said to Gobber but he looked like he didn't want to let it go.

,,I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas. It's getting crowded up here." he said tapping his head happily. I looked at Rina but she gave me the 'I already tried ' look.

This was going to be a long day.

...

Everyone left except Rina and our dragons. We stayed to clean up. Well Rina and I did. Toothles and Heartbeat were laying around.

,,This place looked better when we were killing dragons here." Rina said finishing her chores.

,,Yeah, we got "Gobbered"." I said pointing Toothless to move so I could clean the spot under him.

,,Well, you know my dad. He means well. He just doesn't always do well. So what are you gonna do about him?" she asked helping me with my cleaning.

,,I'm gonna clean up his messes and redo his work." I said simply.

,,Look, I know we're like family...".

,,Yeah, I know we are! That's why I can't say anything to him.".

,,No, Hiccup, that's why you have to. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to him." she said looking into my eyes.

,,Why do I have to say something to him? You didn't and you're his daughter." I said putting down my broom.

,,That's what the chief does. And since your dad passed him off to you, the future chief, you'll need to learn how to deal with stuff like this." she said giving me a pet on the shoulder. I did a bald move and swiped her of her feet with my arm around her waist.

,,But as the future wife of the chief, you'll need to help me with my decisions." I said giving her a long kiss. She looked surprised but happy.

,,Tooshay. I don't know Hiccup. I think we have to let him go. Your dad gave us this academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now, we have to do what's best for the academy. What's best is very rarely what's easy." she said and I had to agree with her. Gobber had to go.

,,What about Snotlout? Leave him?" asked Rina pointing at Snotlout who was sleeping, still pinned at the wall.

,,Um, yea. I think he's going for a record."I said and we left the academy to find Gobber by foot for a change.

...

I decided to tell Gobber everything myself. While Rina and Heartbeat went for night ride, Toothless and I went to Gobbers. I was holding a torch while Toothles was walking next to me.

,,Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better." I said but then there was a small explosion coming from the woork shop and the smoke turned off my torch.

,,Or not." I hurried to the work shop.

,,Gobber?" I called going inside but then he pointed crossbow at me.

,,Don't shoot!" I yelled.

,,I would never shoot you, Hiccup. Unless I absolutely had to." he said smiling.

,,Uuh uuh uhh yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better." I said and he put it down.

,,You know, about the weapons Maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." he said turning to his desk.

,, Gobber, that's great." I said excited. Maybe I don't have to fire him. Maybe he finaly listened. Maybe...

,,And replaced them with six little ones!". Maybe not. Okay, here it goes.

,,Yeah, um Gobber, we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break.".

,,In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a viking takes a break is to die.".

,,Maybe "break" is the wrong word. What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out.".

,,Well, get back to me when you're sure.". He wasn't making this any easier.

,, Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project." and then the awkward silence came.

,,Are you getting rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow." he said not looking at me.

,,That was just the saddles. We'll find something else for ya." I said encouraging him.

,,I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job." he said hiving me a glance like he didn't care but I knew better.

,,I'm really sorry, Gobber." I said leaving Gobber alone.

,,Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that." I said to Toothles but just then a big fire came put of nowhere and set a house on fire.

,,Okay, looks like I'm about to find out.". Then Snotlouth came running toward me, out of breath.

,,I never thought I'd say this But, Hiccup Help!" he said looking at the source of the fire, Hookfang. He was shooting whildly at everything and everyone. I heard a shriek and saw Rina landing with Heartbeat next to us.

,,What happened?" she asked.

,, I don't know. I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that, but this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me." he said whining. Everyone else came around including my dad.

,,Everybody, back away! The dragon's out of control, it's not safe here!" he said and everyone did as they were told.

,,Hiccup look closely at Hookfang." she said whispering to me. Hookfang was scratching his jaw at the groung. He looked like something was itching him.

,,They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here." said Fishlegs but got showed in the stomack by the offended Snotlout.

,,When was the last time he ate?" I asked.

,,Not for days." Snotlout said noticing it himself.

,,You hungry, boy?" Rina asked throwing a fish which Hookfang caught but then spit out at my dad.

,,Oh, sorry, Mr. Stoick.".

,,We've got to bring this dragon under control!" my dad yelled.

,,Don't worry, I can do this." I said reaching out my hand to pet him.

,,There you go. It's gonna be okay." but as soon as I touched him he went nuts.

,,Hiccup, run!" Rina yelled.

,,Way ahead of you!" I said already running but the flames stopped and I saw why. Toothles and Heartbeat were wrestling Hookfang.

,,Toothless! Heartbeat! Stop!" they stopped but Hookfang wasn't calming down.

,,I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." my dad said heading out.

Toohles and Heartbeat were circling around Hookfang, keeping him in place.

,,Come on, guys, hurry up, think. What haven't we tried?" I asked. Everyone looked confused, even Rina. A few seconds later i heard Snotlout letting out some sounds.

,,Snotlout, you have an idea?" asked Rina but he kept staring at something behind us.

,, Gobber." he let out and then we realised what he meant. Gobber was standing behind us, fully armed and ready to kill.

,,Stand back! I came here to do what I do best." Gobber said lifting a bola.

,,He's gonna kill my dragon!" Snottlought yelled.

,,No, he's not." I said.

,,Uh, yeah, he is." said Tuffnut.

,,You don't use that stuff to butter toast." said Ruffnut.

,,Well, I mean, we would, but you don't." finished Tuffnut. Now I was a little concerned.

,,Dad, you can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." I said not believing what was about to happen.

,,I'm sorry, Hiccup but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber said.

,,But he's a good dragon." Rina said.

,,He's a good dragon." Snotlout repeated desperately.

,,There's probably just something wrong with him." I said.

,,There's definitely something wrong with him." said Snotlout.

,,We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." said Rina looking at our dads, angrily.

,,A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Gobber." my dad gave the sign and Gobber charged at Hookfang. He threw two bolas and wrapped them around Hookfangs legs and wings and then he pulled out a sword, ready to finish him off.

,,I can't let you do this, dad." Rina said throwing herself at him but she ended up hanging from his arm.

,,There's no choice Rina. It has to be done." Gobber said but then Hookfang got loose and roared right in their faces. Then some commotion started between those two.

,,Do you see that?" he asked her.

,,I do." she said letting Gobber go and backing away.

,,Rina, what are you doing?" I protessed but she gave me a look only I could understand. I knew I had to trust her. Everyone prepared for the worst but when Gobber ran to Hookfang he put away his sword and grabbed Hookfang by the jaw, putting his hand in Hookfang's mouth. The dragon probably felt uncomfortable and threw him away by shaking his head.

,,Oh, you didn't kill him!" said Snothlought relieved.

,,For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" Gobber said showing us the dragon's bad tooth. Hookfang was back to narmal and ran to his rider to snugle against him.

I couldn't belive it. That's why he was acting all crazy for days.

,,Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth. I can't believe I didn't think of that." I said smiling at myself.

,,That's because you're not Gobber. I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away." he said getting his cart.

,,Can I say one of my ideas now?" Rina asked.

,,Shure, since I think we have the same one." I said nodding.

,,Dad! Not so fast." Rina yelled and ran to him to give him a new job preposition, a dragon dentist.

When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it, and Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best.


	3. Episode 3: Animal House

Episode 3

Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us 300 years. There's one slight problem. We forgot to tell the animals. They're still a bit scared. Okay, they're terrified but right now they are the last thing on my mind. Currently, I'm more focused on beating my girlfriend in a game of dragon-sliding. It's a new sport we invented when you get on your dragon and slide down the biggest hill. The first one down wins.

,,Yahoo!" I yelled, avoiding some of the trees that were in my path. This was one of my favorite activities, except flying ofcourse.

Rina and Heartbeat passed us giving me a smirk. Then she opened her backpack and pulled out a snow ball and threw it behind her back. Then she did that with ten more and we almost got hit by each one.

,,Hey, Rina!" I protested avoiding the last snow ball.

,,Oops! Did I do that? See you on the bottom!" she yelled waving at me.

,,Oh no you don't! Are we going to let a bunch of girls beat us, Toothless?" I asked and he shaked his head and pounced down. We got in front of them. Toothless spread his wing, unallowing them to see the path in front of them.

,,Hey! Not fair!" but then she screamed after Toothless removed his wing and when a branch hit her in the face. She cleaned the snow from her eyes and glared at me, playfully.

,,So it's gonna be like that, huh?".

,,I have no idea what you're talking about." I said playing innocent. Heartbeat made a small growl and Rina petted her. I tought that she petted her to calm her down but it was actualy a signal. Before we know it, Hertbeat shooted at a big pile of snow in front of Toothless and me, making us lose balance.

,, Hey!".

,,It was her idea, but I approve!" Rina said laughing with Heartbeat. I have to admit, she does love wining. I haven't seen her this happy since we heard Snotlout got stuck on a toilet. I love her laugh. It's... heart warming. But then I heard some noise behind us and realised that we made so much noise that we made a snowslip. It was coming too fast so we had to take off. One problem. When I tried to open Toothless's tail, it wouldn't budge. It was frozen.

,,Rina!" I yelled, calling her. She turned around and saw the snowslip. She momentarily took off, waiting for me in the air. But I still couldn't make Toothless fly. I tried to get to the tail to unfreeze it but the snow and the ice on it wasn't easy to remove.

,,Hiccup, grab my hand!" I saw Rina reaching out a hand for me.

,,No! Go back! It's dangerous!" I said.

,,There's a cliff ahead. A big one! You'll fall if you don't hurry!" she said grabbing my arm. Heartbeat and Rina tried to pull us up but we all got caught in the snowslip. We were falling and screaming in the dark until I felt soft snow under me. Looks like I reached the bottom but it was so dark I couldn't see anything.

,,Rina?" I called out.

,,Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing." she said and I could hear how cold she was by her voice.

,,Come here." I said trying to find her with my hands. We managed to find each other and then hugged each other to keep us warm.

,,Where are the dragons?" Rina asked. I looked around but I still couldn't see. Just then I saw some light above us and for a minute I tought I saw...

,,Toothless?". Another flash of light.

,,Heartbeat?" Rina said looking up. A few more shoots and our dragons made a hole in the snow that was covering us.

,, I see daylight! Hiccup, look what our dragons did." Rina said and I saw what she meant. They were standing above us with their wings open, shielding us with their bodies.

,, They saved our lives." I said turning my head to Rina but then we realised how close we were to each other and that surprised us. We jumped away from each other, mumbling things out of embarrassment. But when Rina is feeling embarrased she usually...

,,Ouch!". Ah there's the punch I was waiting for.

...

We got back to the tower where we all hang out. Rina and I couldn't wait to tell our friends what happend. We managed to find Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs waiting by the catapult.

,,And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow." I said telling the rest of the gang our story.

,,I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the book of dragons."Fishlegs said with amazement in his eyes.

,,I know! It was incredible. It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in." Rina said.

,,Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue." I said.

,,Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death." Rina said petting Toothless and Heartbeat.

,,You know what, you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Astrid said watching us with a smirk on her face. Rina and I blushed at the tought of that and the scene from the bottom of the cliff repeated.

,,Hey, girls. If you are cold..." he said reaching out his arms to them, sending them an air kiss.

,,I'll get it." Astrid said punching the catapult, sending a pile of snow on top of Snotlout.

,,I always forget that you and Astrid are cousins. I see the similarity between the two of you only at the times like this." I said looking at my beautiful but scary girlfriend.

,,Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut called walking to us with his twin, Ruffnut.

,,Your father is looking for you. He looked angry." he said.

,,And your dad is looking for you too Rina. They're in Hiccups house." said Ruffnut.

,, My dad has looked angry since the day I was born, but I'm sure there's no connection." I said and the four of us took off to my house.

...

I had no idea what was going to happen when we enter the house. Inside, my dad was standing in front of the fireplace and Gobber was sitting in a wooden chair, leaning on the back of it.

,,There you are. We need to talk." my dad said. He was walking back and forward. That's never good.

,,Is something wrong?" I asked closing the door after Rina and the dragons got inside.

,,Yes, actually. As you both know every year a terrible storm comes, pronouncing the arrival of coldest times. And every year we lock up ourselves with enough supplies to survive. This year we aren't so lucky. Chickens aren't laying eggs, yaks aren't producing milk and sheeps don't make wool thick enough. And all because of your dragons. The animals are so spooked that they don't do their job properly. With a bad storm coming, we'll be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." he said with a woried frown on his face.

,,But isn't it way too early for a storm? We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month." Rina said leaning on a wall.

,, Not according to gothi. When we went to visit her she was already barricading her house. She said she could hear Bucket screaming from down here. Apparently, if Bucket gets a headache, there will be a storm. The tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Gobber said fixing his hook.

,,Who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket?" Rina asked.

,, If you all recall, that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf." my dad said.

,,That was a bad one. It took us a week just to dig Mildew out." Gobber said.

,,And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Rina mumbled while the dragons growled in agreement.

,,But what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather." I said.

,,No, but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." my dad said and in that moment the doors opened and Mulch and Bucket came in carrying some buckets.

,, Ah, any luck?" my dad asked them but when he looked inside the buckets they were empty.

,,Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours." Mulch said. They both looked at me with judging eyes. I looked at Rina and we looked at the dragons. They made a guilty face even thou they weren't responsible.

,,But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish." Rina said defending them.

,,True. But they're huge, they breathe fire. And now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." Gobber said shaking his head.

,,Here's where you jump in and say, 'We'll fix this.'" dad said giving us an angry look.

,,Okay, but how long do we have before the storm hits?" I asked.

,,About a week." Mulch said.

,,No problem. More than enough time." Rina said and I nodded in agreement. But then Bucket yelled in pain and grabed his head.

,,Correction. Three days, six hours." Mulch corrected himself.

,,Okay, less time might be more of a problem." I said, sharing a panicking look with Rina.

...

The storm was getting closer. We could already see the gray clouds and hear the thunder. Rina and I convinced everyone to help us 'unspook' the animals. We gathered some sheeps, yaks and chickens at the academy with two wild dragons, a Nightmare and a Nadder and so far we weren't making any progress. The animals wouldn't even get close to the dragons.

,,Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on." I said encouraging a jack while Rina and Astird tried to push it toward the dragons.

,,You'll really like them if you get to know them." Astrid said while I tried to help them.

,,The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles." Rina said leaning on the yak when we managed to get it close enough.

,,Just like Snotlout." said Tuffnut laughing. Snotlout felt offended and grabbed him ready to punch him.

,,You're the guy, right?" he asked Tuffnut. He usually mixes up Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

,,No..." Tuffnut replied with a squeaky voice, hoping Snotlout won't punch him if he thinks he's the girl twin.

With all that commotion, the dragons roared a few times at each other copying Snotlout and Tuffnut. That spooked the yak and it went up against a wall. All that pushing for nothing.

,,Okay, what if we looked at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs suggested getting down on all four and started crawling.

,,Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things. No, he doesn't really seem so big and..." but then he looked up and saw an opened jaw of a Nightmare right in front of him, filled with razor sharp teeth.

,,Whoa! Sorry, but I'm siding with the sheep on this one." Fishlegs said hiding behind Meatlugs leg.

,,Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." I said pushing three sheeps in the dragons direction.

,,Okay, there you go, boys. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them they have nothing to fear..." but then the Nightmare sneezed, putting a sheep on fire. Rina caught it and I put out the fire.

,,Oh, at this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs.". The storm was comming faster and we haven't manage to do anything.

...

It was morning... or noon. I'm not sure since we can't actualy see the sun from all those dark clouds. Rina, our dragons and I were on our way to the academy to see how everyone was doing.

,,My dad said that they didn't have time to fully stock the food storehouse." I said.

,,I know. If this storm is as bad as everyone think it is, we're never going to survive. Not with this inventory." Rina said, frowning.

,,We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." I said landing in front of the academy.

,,I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big, woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Rina said stopping at the entrance to give me a raised brow.

,,Well, luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in ours." I said raising the gate.

There was a sight to see. Animals were running in every direction, the twins were wrestling, Fislegs was trying to calm everything down and Snotlouth had his face pinned down with a shield by Astrid.

,,Well... we are making progress." Rina said sarcastically.

,,Okay, time for plan G... or H... Anyway, everyone gather around!" I said pulling out a basket.

,,Now, do you remember Magnus the Merciless?" Rina asked.

,, Oh, yeah! I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark." Astrid said, remembering.

,,Exacly! I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to you, right? So...".

,,...Let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." I finished instead of Rina, picking up two eels and getting them close to the dragons. They got scared and packed off. The yaks let out some sound like they understood what we were trying to show them.

,, I think it's working." Astrid whispered but then one eel slipped out of my hand and went toward the dragons. The Nightmare got scared and accidently pinned a sheep against a wall with its tail while the other animals started running again. This was hopeless.

,,Don't worry, Hiccup." Rina said patting me on the shoulder.

,,Worry? Ha, ha, ha...I'm not worried. Do I look worried?".

,,Cind of. You're hitting yourself with your hand.".

Astrid and Rina tried to tame the dragons while the rest of us tried to calm down the animals, again.

,,You know what I'm learning from this? Chickens are really... well, chicken." I said catching three chickens.

,,What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggested. We looked at each other and we were all lost by his words, especially the twins.

,,They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week." he said pulling out a dragon egg. I let down the chickens and they gathered around the egg. This wasn't a bad idea.

,, All right, see? An egg's an egg, right, ladies?" but then the egg did what all the dragon eggs do when they hatch.

,,Until it explodes.".

,,Hiccup, look." Rina said reaching out her hand. A single snowflake landed on her hand and melted. Then another and then a dozen more.

,,Everybody out! The storm is here!" Gobber said, coming in with Mulch. They started taking animals out from the academy.

,,Wait, we haven't made any progress with the animals."Rina said standing in front of Gobber.

,,Stoick wants everyone in the great hall." he said picking up a chicken stuck on a metal bar.

,,Take the others. Rina and I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid." I said stopping a few sheeps from running away.

,,You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken. We've got to get the animals in the barn!" he said and we agreed. But when we got to the barn, it was covered with snow. That was quick.

,,So much for the barn." Gobber mumbled.

,,There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch said rubbing his forehead.

,, What about the great hall?"Rina asked pointing at it in the distance.

,,So we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?We know that won't work." Mulch said shaking his head.

,,We don't have much choice. Let's go." I said and we headed to the hall.

,,All right, keep up and don't let the animals get seperated." Mulch said. Even tough the storm was getting stronger everything was going good. That is, until a lightning struck down a tree that scared Stormfly. She accidently scratched Hookfand and he fired himself up. And then caos stepped in. Animals were running in every direction. Everyone tried to stop them. Snotlouth ended up being ran over yaks, Fishlegs was ran over by sheeps, Astrid was pulling a yak by the tail, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ended up with chickens on their faces, Rina got pinned on a tree by some sheeps and I got my face in the snow while trying to catch a sheep. In the end, we lost every single animal. We had to get them back, I ran to Toothless and got on.

,,Where are you going?" Gobber asked running after me.

,,I'm going after them!".

,,Forget it, Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!".

,,With Toothless, I can. I have to try. If I don't, we starve to death.".

,,No, your father would kill me if I left you out here.".

,,Sorry, Gobber." And those were my final word before I took off.

,, Hiccup, come back here! Rina, will you talk some sense... Oh, not you too! Rina! You're not going with... Get back here, all of you!" he yelled after us but there was no going back. We had to set this right.

We have been riding through the storm for a few minuter now and no sight of them. It was cold and dark but Toothless's and Heartbeat's plasma blasts lighted the way.

,,We'll have to split up at some point. Find as many as you can! We'll herd them back to the great hall." I said to others.

,,Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs said rubbing his arms.

,,I'm so cold, I can't feel my face!" Tuffnut said slapping himself.

After we exited the forest I spotted some black dots in the snow.

,,There they are. Come on!". We all scattered. We tried to guide them back but they kept runing away.

,,Hiccup! Stray sheep!" Rina pointed at a group of sheep on an edge of a cliff trying to run away but one small sheep fell and almost enden at the bottom but Toothles caught it in time.

,,Good job, bud." I said and Toothles let it down next to its parents.

,,Hiccup, the storm is getting worse. We can't see anything." Astrid said protecting her eyes from the snow.

,,Come on, guys. Give us some light." Rina said to Toothless and Heartbeat. They shoot out a plasma blast and we spotted two silhouettes in the distance.

,,Stray yaks, 12:00!" I said pointing at the silhouettes.

,,I see them, and they are huge!" Tuffnut said charging at them and picking them up.

,,We got them!" Tuffnut yelled.

,,Put me down! Right now!" I hear my dads voice. Looks like they weren't yaks after all. We landed in front of my dad and Gobber after the twins let them go.

,,Do I look like a yak to you?" Gobber yelled.

,,Well dad, in that pose, on all four and with that helmet...Yes, you do." Rina said helping him get up.

,,You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup." my dad said narrowing his eyes at me.

,,Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." I said, feeling guilty.

,,It's not your fault, son. None of yours. I'm taking you back." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

,,Which way?" Gobber asked.

,,Follow our tracks." he pointed but the snow has already covered them.

,,So much for that idea." Gobber said shrugging his shoulders..

,,Sir, what do we do now?" Fishelgs asked shivering. Actually we were all freezing.

,,Everyone, come together.". We all got in a circle and hugged each other. It was a little warmer but if this keeps up we'll all freeze to death. Then suddenly the cold wind wasn't hitting me anymore. We looked up and saw our dragons with their wings spreaded forming a circle around us.

,,What are they doing?" dad asked fascinated my their action.

,,They're protecting us." I said remembering that time when Toothless and Heartbeat protected us.

,,It's their natural instinct." Rina said smiling at them. All of the dragons shot their fire out, hitting the snow and making it warm. We all heard some sheep a few feet from us. When Toothls and Heartbeat saw the sheep, they ran to them. Two of them scattered but the baby stayed remembering Toothless. They pushed the baby sheep to where we were. The baby saw that it was safe and it called its parents. After that all of the other animals came by themselves.

,,Your dragons are really something, son." my dad said feeling proud.

,,Yeah, they are.".

...

The storm stopped in the morning so we got back to the great hall. When we entered everyone was exited to see us alive.

,,They're back, and they're all right! And the animals are all right too." Bucket said.

,,Uh-oh. Here come the dragons." Mulch said noticing Hookfang, but then they saw some sheep getting of his back.

,,Will you look at that." he said not believing his eyes.

,, Hey, everyone! The chickens are laying eggs again." I said raising an egg that a chicken laid on the way here. We closed the doors, ready for the devastating winter.

We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer.


	4. Episode 4: The Terrible Twos

Episode 4

Here at Berk we always have new things to try since we got the academy. Almost all of the exercises or traning are new but we're getting god at them. Like today, we decided to go with the low-level evasive maneuvers in the forest. Our task was to fly low and avoid obstacles in our way with out flying up. When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. Or else you'll end up like Snotlout yelling at Hookfang:

,,Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me? We have to go back! I think you missed a branch!" after flying between some trees. And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you.

Rina was gaining on me and Toothless with Heartbeat but then saw two trees leaning on each other, blocking her path. There was no way for the two of them to go under them so Rina told Heartbeat to go up. But Heartbeat had a better idea. She threw Rina ower the trees while she went under them and waited for Rina to land on her back after they avoided the obstacle. So Heartbeat was right. It was actualy down.

,,You almost died, Rina." Astrid said.

,,Almost died? I would have died." Snotlout said taking a branch out of his nose. I had a feeling someone was missing.

,,Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" I asked after looking around. He was with us when we took off.

,,I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut said. Rina shaked her head at Ruffnut's statement and then pointed at some big broken branches and Meatlug stuck in a tree. The four of us landed, looking at Fishlegs's behind hanging from a tree.

,,There you are, Fishlegs." I said while we were getting off of our dragons.

,,Are you okay?" Rina asked standing in front of him.

,,I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed, or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it.". We had to get him down somehow. I tried pulling but then...

,,Oops." I said holding his pants.

,,And there goes my dignity." he said getting more and more embarrassed.

,,What? What?" Rina asked trying to see what was the item in my hands.

,,If you treasure me as a friend and don't want to have nightmares for the next few weeks, then I suggest you close your eyes!" Fishlegs said desperately. She didn't know what was going on, but she closed them.

,,Yeah, you're pretty stuck. Think I know how to get you down, uh, but you have to stay perfectly still." I said stepping away.

,,Why? What are you gonna do?" Rina asked with her eyes still closed.

,,Careful, bud, he's not wearing any pants." I whispered to Toothless.

,,Huh? Wait a second. What does my lack of pants have to do..." but before Fishlegs could finish I told Toothless to fire at him. He got shot out of the tree and landed on Toothless.

,,Thank you. I believe those are mine." he said taking back his pants and putting them back on.

,,Can I look now?" Rina asked and opened her eyes.

,,All clear.".

,, Now, what are we gonna do about Meat..." but before she could finish, the trees broke and Meatlug fell down on her own.

,,Can you not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight." he whispered the last part.

,,How did this happen?" I asked.

,, I don't know, I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and the fauna typical guy stuff then something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a... like a flaming squirrel.". Rina and I shared a look like he went crazy.

,,Really? A flaming squirrel?" Rina repeated slowly.

,,Or a chipmunk.".

,,I think you hit your head a little harder there Fishlegs." I said.

,,Or some other flammable rodent. I don't know, it scared us! Isn't that enough for you?!" he said annoyed that we didn't believe him and then flew off on Meatlug.

,, Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel." I said shaking my head while we were getting on our dragons.

,,Everyone knows there's no such thing as a...".

,,Flaming squirrel!" Rina yelled and we both fell when something jumped in front of us.

,,Whoa! You saw that, right?" she asked getting up. We folowed the direction in which the thing went.

,,Hiccup, look." she said pointing at a cave, small enough for a fox. A small head was peeking out of it. It looked like a small dragon.

We slowly got close to it and I reached out a hand to pet the little thing.

,,Hey, little guy. Who are you?" but as soon as I asked, it tried to bite my hand.

,,Ooh, settle down, big fella." Rina chuckled.

,, Never seen anything like it." I said examining it with my stare. Toothless and Heartneat got closer to take a better look at it but then they backed away, growling at it.

,,You two are not helping." Rina said looking back at the little dragon.

,,You know, I think we may have discovered a new species here." I said but then Toothles and Heartbeat started to push us away from the new dragon.

,,Whoa! Hey, Toothless!" I said pushing him away.

,,What has gotten into you two? Hiccup, looks like he's hurt." Rina said pushing Heartbeat away and getting back to the little dragon. He was licking the wound on his wing.

I crunched down and crawled to him pulling out some dragon nip.

,, Don't be afraid. I'm a friend. Here."I said offering the nip but he got a little scared and backed away.

,,It's okay. It's just a little dragon nip.". He sniffed the air and got a little closer. Heartbeat and Toothless roared and scared the little fella, making him jump on me.

,,Hey, come on. Play nice." Rina schooled them.

,,Ah! Little dragon, big claws." I said unpinning him from my chest and giving him to Rina.

,,Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up." she said looking at the dragon lovably.

...

We got back to the academy and told everyone about the new dragon. They all got excited and agreed to help us gather information about it.

,,This is so exciting! It's a whole new species." Fishlegs said. He was actualy the most exited.

,,Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Tuffnut said, looking at it.

,,We have no idea what it's capable of. There's no telling what it might do." Astrid said as we were all watching the small dragon sniffing his surroundings. It was really cute.

,,Flame. Do it." Tuffnut commanded, but the dragon didn't like him very much and went for his nose.

,,Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled but then the dragon saw a new target, Ruffnut, and jumped at her instead.

,, Come on, you guys, this is serious. We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt." Rina said picking up the little guy.

,,He's hurt?" Tuffnut complaned rubbing his nose.

,,He's just really scared. He'll settle down." I said taking him from Rina.

,, Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do." Fishlegs said.

,,Well, somebody's got to take him home." I said but everyone backed away except Rina.

,,I would love to but my dad's still angry at Heartbeat and me for accidently putting the house on fire two days ago." she said, petting him.

,,Well, big guy, here's your somebody." I said looking at those adorable eyes.

,,What about your dad?" Astrid asked.

,,I'm sure he'll be fine with it.".

...

,,No, no, no. He's not staying here." my dad said picking up some logs from the corner of our fireplace room.

,,But dad...".

,,I've got a one dragon limit." he frowned.

,,Oh, come on, he's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like a flaming squirrel.".

,,Don't want one of those either." he said putting the logs in the fireplace.

,,Toothless, what are you waiting for?" he asked, waiting for him to light up the fire but the little dragon beat him to it.

,,Ah, looks like you got torched, Toothless. Oh, that's his name, by the way: Torch." he said looking at the small dragon.

,,So he can stay?".

,,Well, can't throw him out now, I just named him.". Toothless wasn't too pleased about this.

It was time for dinner and I already prepared it for both of the dragons.

,,Okay. There you go, boys. Your first supper together." I said putting a basket full of fish in front of Toothless and one in front of Torch.

,,Hey-hey!" I heard Rina coming from upstairs. Heartbeat gave me a small nuzzle before heading to Toothless. They must have got through the window.

,,Hi, Rina. Is your dad still mad about the fire?".

,,Actualy, no. He forgot about it. So if you want me to take care off...".

,,You don't have to. My dad said he could stay.".

,,Where is the cutie?".

,,Toothless and him are eating dinner. Oh, and his name is Torch.".

,,And they're not fighting?".

,,Well, no, they're getting just..." but before i could finish the sentence I heard roaring and we went to see what was going on.

We saw Toothless and Heartbeat hissing at poor Torch who was on the ceiling, away from them. I looked at their diners and saw that the basket was already empty.

,,Whoa, Toothless. You're sure hungry tonight, aren't you, bud?" I said putting away the basket.

We went upstairs to prepare for bed. Rina helped me to carry a thick piece of wood upstairs for Torch to sleep on.

,,Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep." I said putting Torch on the wood.

,,We'll be going now. Good night Hiccup. Good night Toothless. You too, Torch." and then Rina and Heartbeat left. I loked back at Torch and it looked like he liked Toothless's bed more than his.

,,Aw, look at that. He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" but it looked like he did mind because he climbed on the roof, away from Torch. Torch setled on Toothless's bed and Toothles stayed on the roof, sulking.

,,Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate." I said remembering that he didn't eat the whole fish.

,,And, you, go to sleep." I said to Toothless, who was acting really strange. I blowed out the candle and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day but I could have swore that I heard a roar somewhere in the distance before I drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning Rina came in front of my door earlier than usual. She greeted me and went for Torch. She treated him like bundle of joy. I noticed that Toothless wasn't the only one that was acting strange. The two of them were constantly glaring and growling at Torch. After breakfast we headed to the academy to meat up with the others.

,,All right, Torch. Let's figure out what you are." Rina said placing him on the table at the center of the arena.

,,Oh, this is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species, learning all about it." Fishlegs said jumping for joy.

,,Wait, learning?" Tuffnut asked, disgusted.

,,No, thanks." Ruffnut said crossing her arms. I was trying to ignore them and find Torch in the Book of dragons. I searched, page by page but nothing.

,,There's nothing in the Book of dragons that looks anything like him." I said closing it.

,,We even get to determine what it's called. Huh, that is that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Fishlegs said nervously.

,,I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it." Snotlout said nodding proudly.

,,Anyway, how are we doing on the size girls?" I asked looking at Rina and Astrid who were measuring Torch.

,, 20 inches for the wings." Astrid said in amazement.

,,That's a big wingspan." Rina said writing it down.

,,"Big wing"! "Big span"? "Big wingspan"!". Those were some poor names that Snotlout came up with.

,,May I have the honor of administering the claw test?". Fislegs took a paper and brought it in front of Torch. He sniffed the paper and then cut it with his claws.

,,Look at these talons. They're razor-like." he said admiring him.

,,"Sharp claw"! "Razor feet"! "Razor sharp claw talon feet"!" Snotlout butted in but the names were still bad.

,,Hold on. Is he serious?" even Tuffnut noticed that they were bad.

,,You know what's next, don't you?" Fishlegs asked getting close to me.

,,No, not really."I said looking at Rina's notes.

,,Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels... The eel reaction test." he said and then pulled out a eel. All the other dragons scattered but Torch stayed. He sniffed the eel and then swallowed it in one bite.

,,He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fislegs said jumping in place.

,,"Eel eater"! Come on, that's perfect." we could hear Snotlout. I got closer to Rina who was looking at it like a proud mother.

,,Has there ever been a dragon who wasn't afraid of...".

,,Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend." Fislegs said.

,,You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind. Yes you are, yes you are..." Rina said babying him.

,,Now we need to get it to fly." Astrid said.

,,Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly. Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud." but then I realised that Toothles wasn't in the arena. I looked around and saw him and Heartbeat on a cliff, above the arena. They were mumbling something and looking at the distance.

,,Toothless!" I yelled again but he ignored me.

,,Let me try. Heartbeat, come here girl!" Rina called her but she didn't respond, just like Toothless.

,,So much for the dragon trainers. We've got this. Watch and learn." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang. As soon he sat down Hookfang took off, flying fast trough the air. Snotlout was screaming at Hookfang but the dragon didn't listen to him. Toothless and Heartbeat didn't even budge when Hookfang almost touched them. What's wrong with those two?

,,Okay, your turn. But don't think you have to live up to that." Snotlout said to Torch after he landed. Torch jumped from the table onto the floor and started walking in circles.

,,What's he doing?" Rina asked but I was confused as much as she was.

,,I think something's wrong." Astrid said while Torch was still spinning.

,,Oh, man, we broke him!" Tuffnut said, panicking.

,,Maybe he can't fly." I said in conclusion but then Torch proved us all wrong. His body started producing sparks while he was flying fastly in the air. He made a few fast laps around the arena and then made his way back to us.

,,You are one incredible little dragon." I said picking him up.

,,Whoa. Look at that burn mark." Rufnut said pointing at the ground where Torch left a mark in the shape of the sun only the ends were bended to one side.

,,Huh, and look at this burn mark." Tuffnut said showing a burn on his arm that Torch left.

,,Did you see how it flew? It spun like like a typhoon." Fishlegs said.

,,And he came back just like a boomerang." Astrid noticed.

,,"Hot spinner"! "Flaming come-backer"!". Here we go again...

,,No. "Typhoomerang"." Fishlegs said and I had to agree. It fits him well.

,,"Typhoomerang"? Nah, I don't get it.". You're the only one Snotlout.

...

Toothless was acting strange again. He's been on the roof since we got home. Oh well, back to the cutie. Torch is simply adorable. Rina was practicaly dragged home by Heartbeat. Since he's the new dragon we had to make a chapter about him. Only thing left was to draw him but he wouldn't stay still. He found my helmet and put it on. It was too big for him but he found it interesting for some reason and wouldn't stop moving around.

,,Torch, hold still! I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your own chapter." but he didn't listen. He bumped into a wall and came back to stare at me.

We were playing by roaring at each other and hearing his small tries was really adorable. But then Toothless came in and knocked me over for no reason, making me break my pencil.

,,Toothless, look what you did. And now I've got to get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone." I said heading downstairs but the little guy wanted to folow me.

,,Hey, it's okay, big guy. I'll be right back." I said to him. How much damage can they do?

I got my answer when I sensed smoke coming from upstairs a few seconds later. I ran to see what was going on and found a small fire near Toothless's bed and Toothless was chasing poor Torch. I put out the fire with my blanket and grabed Torch before Toothless could hurt him.

,,Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you?" but as soon as I said that Toothles made a sad face and ran trough the window.

,,Toothless, wait!" I yelled but he was already gone. Torch made a small growl looking trough the window.

,,It's okay, big guy. He's starting to worry me too.".

...

There was no school today so I went to Rina's place. Toothless didn't came home this morning and I was really woried about him. Rina said that Heartbeat was acting strange too and that she and Toothless went somewhere together last night.

I was helping Gobber while Rina was playing with Torch.

,,It's weird. It's like Toothless is jealous. Which is great, so my first girlfriend is a dragon." I said, while putting away some weapons.

,,Another thing we have in common." Rina said making a half smiling - half disgusted face while carrying Torch.

,,But realy dad, they're acting realy strange. Heartbeat is always trying to get my atentioon.".

,,Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." Gobber said, placing an unfinished sword on the anvil.

Just when things were getting quiet, Toothless and Heartbeat appeared and started growling.

,,Whoa, okay, Toothless! You see, this is what I've been talking about." I said pointing at their uncontrollable jumping and roaring.

,, Heartbeat, settle down." Rina yelled but Torch jumped out from her hands and went to the two bigger dragons. Heartbeat grabbed Torch and, together with Toothless, she started running.

,,Dad, grab them!" Rina yelled, trying to get in their way.

,,You want to dance? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on." Gober said blocking their way. They got distracted and Torch broke free and ran to get away from them. They tried to catch him but Gobber grabbed Heartbeat's tail.

,,Gotcha! Whoa, whoa!" he yelled and got thrown into the table.

,,Oh! My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together." I heard him say.

,,Toothless, Heartbeat! Back down!"Rina and I yelled and stood in front of the dragons while Torch was hiding behind us. We started a staring contest, none of us backing down. We were dead serious but Gobbers playful toon made on his panpipes didn't make it look that way.

,,Not helping." Rina and I whispered at the same time.

,,Sorry.".

,,I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I don't like it." I said and Rina nodded while we were both frowning in anger. The two of them growled and left just like that. Rina and I let out a heavy sight. Looking at each other we came to the same conclusion. This has to stop.

...

That day I left Toothless in the cove. I had to seperate the two of until I could figure out what to do next. Rina wanted to leave Heartbeat there too but when Rina and I wanted to leave the cove she came along. We taught she would stay with Toothless but she didn't. Our dragons must have made some kind of a pact. We didn't oppose much since Torch would be staying at my place but I felt guilty for leaving Toothless all alone.

The next morning we all gathered in the arena to discus Toothless's and Heartbeat's behavior.

,,You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of it." Astrid said.

,,Yeah, but what if he doesn't? Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a dragon to ride, then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! Ha!" Snotlout said, probably considering taking my position. I was too gloomy to argue. I started petting Torch to calm myself.

,,Yeah. Then I'd take over. Do you really want that?" Rina asked making an evil smirk. Her ways of training weren't easy. Snotlout swallowed and continued to argue.

,,And if your dragon stops listening to you like Hiccups'?".

,,Then I'd take over." Astrid said throwing a high five at Rina. Snotlout swallowed again. Hers were much worse. They continued to fight untill Tuffnut and Ruffnut came in on their dragon.

,,You guys would not believe what we just saw."Tuffnut said.

,,Excuse me, we're having a power struggle." Snotlout interrupted.

,,We're not having a power struggle." I said gesturing Tuffnut and Ruffnut to continue.

,,The whole forest. Ultimate destruction." Tuffnut said making a happy and creepy face.

,,It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched." Ruffnut said making the same face.

,,Torched?" Rina mumbled and them gave me one of her looks. This wasn't good.

,,Show us.".

...

They were right, everything was destroyed. The trees were either burned or crushed. Something cought my eye and we landed next to it. There was a huge burn mark on the ground and it looked very familiar.

,,Go to Toothless." Rina said to Heartbeat. She didn't have to tell her twice.

,,We've seen that burn mark before." I said looking at the ground.

,,Not this big." Rina said looking at it with wide eyes.

,,You know what this means? Big burn mark...".

,,Big Typhoomerang." Rina finished and when we looked at the sky there it was and it was huge. It was at least two times bigger than Hookfang.

,,He looks really mad." Tuffnut said.

,,Uh, it's not a he. It's a she. That's Torch's mother." I said fitting all the peaces back together.

,,Torch is a baby." Rina whispered placing a hand on her face, realizing the same thing as I.

,,That's what they were trying to tell us." I said realizing how stupid I was.

,,Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fislegs panicked, passing the baby around.

,,You take it!".

,,I don't want it!".

,,Just leave it, and let's get out of here!". They were passing Torch until he came back to me. That was a preatty good idea but Torche's mom already spoted us and I was the one holding him. Oh-oh.

,,Now, uh, go home to your mama." I said puting Torch down but the mother wasn't happy and she ready to burn us alive.

,,Run!". We didn't need to be told twice. We all scattered. The others ran to their dragons but we couldn't all go in the same direction. The mother had to folow someone.

,,You guys go home. I'll lead her back into the forest, away from the village." I said running toward the cove.

,,I'm coming too and not just beacause we started running in the same direction." Rina said running next to me. We avoided the trees and tried to get to our dragons as fast as we could.

,,You had to let your dragon go at a time like this?!" I yelled in frustration.

,,Oh, shut up! How the heck was I supose to know this was going to happen?! And you! Stop following us!" she yelled at Torch who was right behind us. We were almost at the cove.

,,Toothless! Heartbeat!" we yelled jumping into the cove and lucky for us, they were waiting for us.

,,Thanks, bud. We're so sorry. We should've listened to you." I said petting him. I couldn't belive I didn't see what he was trying to do.

,,I think we need to save this conversation for later." Rina yelled and we quickly flew away so we don't get burned.

,,Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rina asked pointing with her look at the sea which was full with stacks.

,,Toothless, evasive maneuvers."I said figuring out her strategy. Time to use what we learned. We tried to loose her in between them but she still followed us.

,,Oh, why won't she stop?" I yelled in frustration.

,,I think that's why!" Rina said pointing at my back

,,Torch? What are you doing? You need to be with your mother." I said, noticing the baby behind me.

,,Hiccup, we have to try something else." she yelled.

,,Well let's see... She's huge. So let's use that against her." I said and pointed her to follow me.

,,Toothless, up!" I commanded and we went high up in the air.

,,Now dive!". We went down toward the ground and the mother followed. Just when we were about to hit the ground the Four of us leveled off but the mom wan't so lucky. She crashed badly and fell unconscious.

,,Oh Gods! I hope she's okay." Rina said. Torch got scared and jumped down to his mom. He snuggled into her and tried to wake her up. An after a few pushes she woke up looking lovingly at her baby. Then two more babies came down from the mothers back and snuggled with Torch.

,,Good job. Everybody's back where they belong." I said petting Toothless. I missed that.

,,Good-bye, Torch." Rina waved at our little friend before he and his family took off.

,,Let's go home.".

...

Rina, our dads and our dragons around a cosy fire in my house was something I loved the most after a tuff day. My dad was making diner, Rina was petting her sleeping dragon, Gobber was playing his panpipes and I was feeding Toothless. We had a lot of catching up to do.

,,I'm gonna miss the little guy. He was my little baby." Rina said, pouting.

,,There, there... You can cuddle our baby when the time comes." I said chuckling.

,,You're right! And I want a whole bunch of them." she said giving me a big grin. I think I dug my own grave. We all laughed including Toothless and Heartbeat.

,,I should have known you were just trying to protect us. That's what you do." I said to our lovely dragons. By their faces they were happy to hear that. They were grateful that we figured it out that they regurgitated some fish into our laps.

,,And then they do that." Rina said giving a chuckle while scratching Heartbeat.

Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear.


	5. Episode 5: In Dragons We Trust

Episode 5

As you fly through life, it's always good to know who you can trust and who you can't.

I know I can always count on Toothless. And it's important for him to know that no matter what, he can count on me. Now a bond between a dragon and its rider is strong but we're trying to make it even stronger so we made up a little exercise called the 'trust exercise'. While flying on your dragon, you need to throw yourself off of your dragon, knowing the dragon will catch you. The point is that your dragon catches you before you hit the ground. After Rina and I demonstrated it was someone else's turn.

,,It's your turn, Fishlegs. Jump!" Rina said to him.

,,I don't wanna jump." he said shaking his head and holding tight onto Meatlug.

,,You have to believe she's gonna catch you. It's a trust exercise." I said. Even Meatlug looked like she wanted to try.

,,I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much." he said. We weren't going to change his mind any time soon.

,,Like this, chicken legs. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Snotlout said letting go off Hookfang and went falling. And faling... Still falling...

,,So should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked, since Hookfang didn't even notice his rider was missing.

,,Let me sleep on it." Ruffnut replied.

,,Hookfang, get him!" Rina yelled. The dragon looked at us and then at our dragons. Toothless and Heartbeat let out a growl and Hookfang looked down in surprise.

,,Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout yelled after which Hookfang imediately went after him. Hookfang caught him but they were too close to the ground and they crashed... right into Mildew's house. Three seconds later they were up in the air, flying away as fast as they could while Mildew was cursing after all of us.

,,Oh something tells me we're gonna hear about this." Rina said looking at me with a concerned look.

...

She was so right. Right after I sat down at the table at my house, my dad placed a piece off broken board in front off me. I guess it was from Mildew's house.

,,Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?"I asked trying o make a joke out of it but it wasn't working as usual.

,,It was an accident, Dad. I'm sure Mildew is making it sound worse than it is.".

,,A dragon and a huge, obnoxious boy crash through his roof twice.".

,,Well, sure, it sounds bad if you're gonna stick to the facts.".

,,Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's. You know he hates dragons more than anyone else.".

,,I know. You might wanna talk to him about his attitude." I said trying to make a joke again. Still nothing.

,,Listen to me, Hiccup. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that. All eyes are upon you, son. Whatever those beasts do reflects on you, and whatever you do reflects on me." he said and he wasn't wrong.

,,I'm sorry, Dad. You're right." said admitting it was our fault.

,,You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons." he said putting away the piece of wood.

,,You caught a break there, bud." I said, envying him. I was about to head upstairs when dad stopped me.

,, Ah! Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?". He bended down and passed me his boots.

,,It's boot night. They need to be aired out.". I accidentally smelled them and almost passed out. same goes for Toothless.

,,I think it's gonna take more then air."I said heading out to place them on our door step.

The thing we call 'boot night' is when all the Vikings take off their boots and place them outside so the smell goes away ower night. Usually kids do it for their parents.

When I stepped outside I saw the others doing the same as me.

,,I hate boot night. Ugh!" Hislegs said holding his father's shoes. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were putting their parents's booths under each others noses, Snotlout looked like he was going to barf and Astrid was holding her nose with one hand and the boots with the other one.

Only Rina was calmly placing the boot down without a disgusted face.

,,How can you stand the smell? I doubt your dad doesn't have a stinky boot." I asked envying her a little.

,,I got this on my side." she pointed at her nose. It was pinched by a small piece of wood.

,,I call it the pincher. It comes in handy in boot nights, while diving or while passing the toilet while your dad is inside.

,,You have to show me how to make one. See you guys tomorrow." I said heading inside for a good night sleep.

...

Instead of being woken up by my trusty dragon, I was woken up by a commotion outside. When I got out I saw that every adult was barefoot.

,,What's going on?" I asked Rina who came with her dad and Heartbeat.

,,Looks like all of the boots are missing." she explained.

,,Who could have done such a thing?" Mulch asked.

,,All I know is they left a mighty big footprint." Mildew said pointing at some dragon footprints left in the snow.

,,Oh, those are Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half moon-shaped arches. Well, that's dragon 101, guys. I don't gotta fill you in on that." Fishlegs said laughing to himself.

,,So a dragon walked through here. A Zippleback, according to my friend Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots." I said.

,,Well, there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints." Mildew said pointing at a trail. We folowed it and it led to the academy with Barf and Belch surounded with boots.

,,So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback. That doesn't mean... Yeah, okay, fine. He took the boots." I said admitting defeat after my dad put a destroyed boot in front of my face.

,,How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" yelled a Viking

,,This is outrageous!" yelled another.

,,How long before something is done about these creatures, Stoick? How much more can we stand?!" Mildew said and everyone agreed and they started a commotion.

,,Listen to yourselves "My feet are cold." You're vikings. Everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for ya. You'll be back to work in no time." Gobber said siding with us.

,,You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back as good as new." my dad said quieting the Vikings.

,,That's it? No consequence for these dragons?" Mildew complained.

,,They took our boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end." my dad said.

,,Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleepin' backs.".

,,They don't destroy things on purpose. But you do have a point, Mildew. They are wild animals, and they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured, we will do just that." I said to the others and they all looked releved.

,, Would you get outta there?" Rina whispered to the dragon and he took off leaving a footprint in the snow.

,,Hicup, look." Rina said pointing at the footprint that the dragon left and the footprint that he supposedly left. They were the same shape but not the same deep. Something wasn't right.

...

,,Okay, guys, we're going on night patrol." I said to everyone after we all gathered at our usual spot at the catapult.

,,Night patrol? I love it! What is it?" Tuffnut asked.

,,It's where we patrol. At night. To keep an eye on the dragons and make sure they don't get blamed for anything else." I explained to the ones that don't understand even the simplest things.

,,Um have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour." Fishlegs said squirming.

,,Not allowed or afraid?" Snotlout asked, teasing him.

,,Hey! Things happen after dark.".

,,Guys, we have to do this. You heard Mildew. He wants the dragons banished." Astrid said.

,,Permission to shoot first and ask questions later." Ruffnut asked, having some dangerous toughts.

,,Permission to skip the question." Tuffnut butted in.

,,We're just patrolling. Nobody is shooting anyone." I said, calming them down.

,,I have a question. What's fun about that?" Tuffnut asked making a disapointed face.

,,It's not supposed to be fun. It's a Hiccup idea." Rina said with a smirk on her face.

,,Exactly! Wait, what?".

...

Our first night patrol went pretty good. There were no incidents as far as we know. Rina, me and our dragons were just about to get some breakfast at the great hall.

,,Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else." Rina said happily. There was nothing to wory about. Or so we tought...

As soon as we entered the great hall we saw a terrible sight in front of us. The tapestries were torn, the walls, floor and pillars scratched and tables destroyed. It was in complete mess. People started coming in and could only stare in horror.

,,Who could have done such a thing?" my dad asked standing behind us along with Gobber.

,,Oh. Looks like a dragon to me." Fishlegs said examining one of the scratched pillars.

,,We don't know for sure, Fishlegs." I said trying to tell him indirectly to shut up.

,,Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead-on." he said not getting the message.

,,Once again, thank you, Fishlegs!" Rina yelled and wacked him on the head.

,,But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times. Right, guys?" Astrid asked the others but Snotlout didn't look so sure.

,,When you say at "all times" and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean?" he asked. Facepalm.

,,Okay, what happened, Snotlout?" I asked and I'll probably regret it later.

,,Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash...".

,,I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "dumb."." Gobber interrupted.

,,We gotta change that name." Astrid said and everyone nodded.

,,Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have, and I'm not saying he did, but it is possible he wandered off for a few..."

,,Seconds?" Ruffnut asked.

,,Minutes?" Tuffnut guessed. Og Gods, please let it be minutes.

,,...Hours." Snotlout finished. Oh no. Everyone heard that and gasped. I looked at Rina and she had her eyes closed and was massaging her head with her hand, trying to calm herself. Just then the doors opened and Mildew stepped in.

,,Oh, no! It's true. The Great Hall. So many memories. My three weddings. Their three funerals. Oh the funerals..." he said and what seemed to be a poor try too look sad, turned into a face like he was remembering something wonderful.

,,A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're gonna have to...".

,,I know what has to be done, Gobber." my dad said and turned to me.

,,So do I." Mildew said mischievously.

,,Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key." my dad said. I had to say that I tought that this was going to turn out much worse.

,,What? That's it? Look what they did!" Mildew complained, unsatisfied with my dad's decision.

,,This just doesn't make any sense. A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place. I mean, none of the food was even touched." Rina said, beating me to the point.

,,I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not gonna let them do any more damage." my dad said and it looked like that was the final word. Everyone was looking at me but I had nothing to say to make them less woried.

...

The sun was about to go down and we had to lock up our dragons like my dad told us. Everyone was trying to make their dragons feel comfortable as much as possible.

,, Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed where yummy little boulders dance in your head.." Fishleg sang to Meatlug but she just turned ower and ignored him, refusing to go to sleep.

,,That usually works. Our whole bedtime routine is upset. She won't even lick my feet, thanks to...".

,,Watch it, Fishlegs! At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie." Snotlout mocked him.

,,Actually, it's your fault that all our dragons have to sleep in jail."Ruffnut accused him.

,,Yeah. You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff." Tuffnut agreed.

,,Right your's just steal boots in the midle of the night." Snotlout fired back. They all started arguing while Astrid tried to stop them but then she started arguing too.

,,I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall. Or stole the boots." I said and Rina nodded. They all stopped arguing and focused themselfs on us.

,,None of us wants to believe it either, guys, but you saw the proof." Astrid said.

,,What proof? You saw the footprints too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine." Rina exploded.

,,Look at these. I could lie down in them." she said pointing at the footprint in the snow.

,,Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints." Fishleg said but he didn't look to sure himself.

,,Like, hello! He was trying to be sneaky." Ruffnut said and we imediately discarded that idea.

,,All right, well, how do you explain the Great Hall?" Astrid asked. I tried to think but Hookfang was still in flames because of the arguing from before.

,,Snotlout, do something about him, please. We're trying to think over here." I said getting back to my toughts.

,,Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." Tuffnut said with a relaxed face. Tuffnut was easy to ignore but Hookfang...

,,Snotlout!" Rina yelled out of frustration made by Snotlout's dragon.

,,I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry." he said stepping away.

I accidently looked down and saw a mark that Hookfang left. That made me think. He burst into flames when he's angry.

,,Or goes on a rampage." I heard Rina whisper next to me. We had the exact same idea. Big surprise.

,,That's how we can explain the Great Hall! We gotta tell my Dad about this." I said and we took off on our dragons, leaving everyone confused.

...

We left our dragons outside and went in to find my dad. The great hall was being fixed and it was looking better by the minute.

,,Mr. Stoick, we have to talk." Rina said while we were approaching him.

,,I don't have time right now." he said turning his back to us.

,,Just hear us out, Dad. When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames. Look at these walls. Not one single scorch mark." I said pointing at the marks that Hookfang supposedly left.

,,Hiccup, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are." he said with his chief tone.

,,But, Mr. Stoic, you know our dragons. They wouldn't do those things. They're trained by us and you know that we're the best at what we do. Please, Mr. Stoic, we're all miserable without our dragons." Rina begged. He didn't look at us.

,,Please dad." I begged too. After a few seconds he turned to us and was about to say something but we heard a loud scream outside and hurried to see what was going on. When we stepped outside we saw Rina's house completely on fire along with the armory.

,,The armory! Grab some buckets!" my dad yelled and Rina and I ran to find some. When we finaly found them and brought them back everyone was looking at Toothless and Heartbeat.

,,It was them! They set the armory on fire!" a man said pointing at them.

,,Toothless? Heartbeat?" I asked dropping the buckets.

,,No way." she said dropping hers. We kept staring at our confused dragons.

...

We all managed to pull out the fire but it didn't do much good. Everything was already destroyed.

,,Every one of our weapons, gone!" my dad yelled in frustration.

,,Prudence! My poor darling. I'm so sorry. You should have had a long, bloodletting life." Gobber said to a bended and destroyed sword.

,,She didn't have to die, Gobber. Their dragons left us utterly defenseless." Mildew said pointing at our confused dragons.

,,Dad, you know Toothless and Heartbeat wouldn't do this." I said but he wasn't sure what to believe in.

,,Sure, listen to your boy, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess. See what happens when you leave your dragon all alone to wait outside?" Mildew whispered the last sentence to us.

,,Wait, what did you say?" I asked confused by his words. How did he...?

,,Sadie! Oh, I guess your throat-slicing days are over." Gobber exclaimed picking up another sword.

,,Will you stop with the swords and wory about our house?!" Rina yelled taking the sword. My dad let out a loud sigh.

,,These dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone.".

,,What? " Rina and I exclaimed.

,,Finally!" Mildew yelled in joy.

,,Round them up, and take them all to dragon island. By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk." my dad announced and everyone except the dragon trainers looked releved and went home.

,,Oh! What a glorious day that will be. Party at my house!" Mildew said overwhelmed. Everyone was in shock but Rina was the one that was worrying me the most. She wasnt even breathing.

,,It's about time! Don't forget. Right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof." Mildew said and walked away. I manage to grab Rina before she could tackle him.

,,This is wrong." I said holding Rina by the waist.

,,I know. It's horrible. It's the worst day of my life.".

,,No, Astrid. Something here doesn't add up." I said releasing RIna after she stopped struggling.

,,All I know is I'm losing my dragon." Fishlegs said leaving with a devastated look.

,,For now. Yeah, okay. But I-I just need time to fix this." I said trying to calm the situation.

,,What are you talking about? It's over." Snotlout said leaving with the twins.

,,Forget it. It's over.".

,,Yeah. Forget it.".

They all left Rina and me in front of the burned armory. I looked at her but she was so crushed that she could only stare at the ground with empty eyes. Gobber came behind us and tapped me on the shoulder.

,,Come on you two. We're staying at your house Hiccup until ours is fixed."he said pushing Rina to the house. This was going to be a wery sad night.

...

We tought that it was for the best to leave them as soon as posible. The more we stalled the more it would be dificult for us to let them go. As soon as the sun came up we gathered and left Berk together with a boat that was dragged by the twins and their dragon. We all flew in silence, too sad to even say anything. The thing that was worrying me since last night was Rina. She didn't say a word since yesterday, she didn't eat and she looked like all of the joy was sucked out off her. After almost an hour we arrived at the new dragon island. Everyone landed on the beach and got off their dragon. Everybody was saying good bye. Even the dragons were devastated. I took off Toothless's saddle like everyone else and placed it next to a boulder.

,,I'll be back for you. I promise." I said patting him on the cheek.

,,Come on, Rina." I called her but she mumbled something instead.

,,What?".

,,I said I'm not going. I'm staying right here." she said a little louder. with her face buried in Heartbeats neck.

,,We have to go." I said grabbing her arm but she yanked it away.

,,I said no!" she screamed and looked me directly in the eyes. They were full of tears and sorrow. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

,,I know it's hard but well find a way to bring them back. I promise." I said trying to comfort her.

,,You know, I only felt this much sadness twice. The first time was when I lost my mum and the second was when I tought I lost you." she said while tears were roling down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder. toothless and Heartbeat pushed their heads against us trying to comfort us even though they were sad as much as us. After a few minutes I hear Astrid calling us and we had to go. We said our goodbyes and left, looking at the beach from the boat. As we were getting farther from the shore, Rina got up and leaned on the pole, to look at where Toothless and Heartbeat were lying on the ground looking at us.

,, You know, there's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about. He said: "See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?". He knew Toothless and Heartbeat weren't with us just before the fire." I said leaning on the pole as well.

,,So?" Astrid asked jumping in the conversation.

,,So he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town, and how would he know where we were before the fire?" Rina asked figuring out what I was trying to say.

,,You really think he set that fire?" Astrid asked with wide eyes.

,,I think he did all of it, and I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons." I said and it looked like Rina was going to kill something.

,,That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it?" Astrid asked and made us think further.

,,Didn't Mildew said that we need to fix his roof?".

...

After a few minutes on Mildew's roof, just to make sure he wasn't home, we went on with our plan. We climbed down a rope to get inside his house to see if there was any clues left. It was a simple house with a few creepy touches like a Gronkle's head and a wall painting of a man killing a Nightmare. There were some axes from Mildew's days and a wall with portraits.

,,Wife." I said pointing at one of the portraits.

,,An ugly woman." Rina comented.

,,Wife" I said pointing at the other.

,,Equaly ugly.".

,,Wife" I ponted at the third.

,,Still ugly.".

,, Hmm..." I pointed at the last portrait and it was a portrait of his sheep, Fungus.

,,Oh, he's improving." she said nodding sarcastically.

,,Well, Mildew definitely has a type." I said making a disgusted face.

,,Goosebumps, goosebumps..." she repeated while walking away.

We started looking around. Rina found a pot and looked inside but then imediately took her head out from it, making a grossed out face.

,,I don't even want to know what was inside." I said looking elsewhere. I finaly spotted something fishy. There was a dragon foot peeking under a curtain. I pointed Rina too come closer and removed the curtain. We saw two boots shaped like dragon feet and a staf shaped like a dragon claw.

,,What the...?" I picked up the boots while Rina got the staf. We looked at eachother confused but then it hit us. He made everything look like the dragons did it with these. Rina was about to say something but we heard someone at the door. We had to put everything back and climb the rope and stay there. Mildew walked in followed by Fungus.

,,I'm home, ladies! Oh! What's that, you say? Nothing? Perfect." he said talking to the portraits of his dead wifes. Then he turned around and took the boots and the staf.

,,Ahh, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them." he said heading out. I got a little woried after Fungus saw us because a drop of my sweat landed on his head, but Mildew wasn't paying attention to the sheep. After Mildew and Fungus got out we climbed on the roof.

,,Good thing he doesn't listen to his sheep." I said wiping my forehead.

,,I think he didn't listen to his wifes eather." Rina said smirking. We watched Mildew throw the claw and the boots into the ocean. There goes our proof.

,,What are we going to do now?" Rina asked letting out a woried sigh.

,,I don't know.".


End file.
